The House That Built Me
by swhitney101
Summary: Bella goes home looking for herself after a tragedy. Instead she finds Edward. Will he be able to help her? Edward is a vampire, Bella is human. AU
1. Chapter 1

**I was inspired to write this story when hearing Miranda Lamberts new song - The House That Built Me. A little back ground, Edwards a vampire, Bella is human. Why they didn't meet in forks is because this story takes place in North Carolina. I'm taking a little of my life and putting it into this story. So this takes place in a small town in NC. This first Chapter is Bella's POV. More Edward back ground in next chapter. **

**P.S. I don't own twilight I just make the characters into my little puppets.**

**Chapter 1 **

**BPOV**

3 Days

That's how long I have driven by my old house looking for the courage to go knock on the door.

It's pathetic really. Stalkerish is more like it. But I think that only applies to people and I'm not interested in the people who live in my old house. I'm more interested in the memories that house holds.

On the first day, I just sat at the top of the hill next to the mailbox looking at it. They have made some changes to the exterior. The front porch was made larger and into a wrap around. My mom always wanted to build it like that. They even have the big rocking chairs she wanted to put on it. The house was freshly painted tan with dark brown shutters. A far cry from my dad's pick of white with black shutters. Timeless was the words I think he used. It made the house look like a checkered flag from Nascar, but my dad was proud of his choices so we never said anything. The yard looked the same; apparently the new owners don't have the green thumb either.

On Day 2 I realized that I wanted to go inside and see the changed to the inside. Or that's what I told myself. Subconsciously maybe I needed closure are maybe find a part of myself that went missing. This house is safety to me. I grew up here I can feel my parents just sitting here looking at it and I wanted more of that. I just needed to go inside.

After going to the hotel last night and told myself I was being stupid, there's nothing to be afraid of its not like monsters have infested my childhood home. I decided that today I would knock. I went to Bojangles for breakfast, and drove to the house pulling right down the drive without even taking the time to think about it. It was a flashback to 6 years ago, pulling down the drive with the music blaring as only a teenager can. I shook myself out of the memory.

I wondered if the person in the house could hear me pull down the drive like I could as a kid.

Looking at the back yard, I could see my childhood play set and the Dog Pen where my first dog, Lucy, is buried in the back.

Putting on a hoodie and getting out of the car, I walked down the sidewalk. Looking at the house as I went, I noticed all the curtains were pulled except the ones to the dining room. But there was no table and chairs there; in their place was a massive Grand Piano. I stopped and stared at it for a minute. It was beautiful. As I continued down the sidewalk I looked around, the trees had filled out it was hard for anyone to see the house from the road. I should know I sat there for 2 days.

Walking up the porch steps I see flower pots with coordinated flower colors sitting on the porch. A woman's touch. My heart was racing as I reached for the door bell which had been updated since last time I was here. "It chimes just the same." I whispered to myself. I felt tears building behind my eyes and quickly wiped them away.

I can hear someone jogging down the stairs, and then walking down the hall. And the door pulls open. I'm shocked to say the least. I'm expecting a man or woman in their 40's with 2 kids and a dog. But in their stead is a man looking about my age with bronze hair with flecks of red, deep topaz eyes and pale skin. Beautiful.

"Can I help you?" he asks. His voice is the best voice I've ever heard. It shocks me for a second.

"Miss?" he asks again. Then I realize I never said anything and feel so stupid. I was just standing there staring.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I'm Bella" I say blushing. When I look away I see a wooden flower box sitting in the corner. I walk over to it and push. Dang it's really heavy.

"Hey! What are you…?" He starts to say but stops when he sees what I uncover.

I start to tear up seeing three sets of hand prints on the floor. Bright red hand prints on a white wood porch are hard to miss. I kneel down and put my hand over the smallest one.

"They never painted over them." I whisper and a tear lands next to my hand.

**So what do you think? **

**Leave me reviews! I'm going to make this into a story, with Edwards POV of this first chapter next.**

Sarah Whitney


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry I haven't updated it. I lost my passion for a while then I heard this song on the radio as well as the wonderful review and decided to at least give it another shot. I think Edwards POV needed to be heard. I am basing this on my life with the characters and other things from twilight.**

***I have no ownership of any of this.***

EPOV

The music flowing through the house is soothing to my inner beast. Yet it's interrupted by the ringing of my cell phone.

Alice. I should have known.

"Hello?" I roll my eyes. Why do I ever say hello like it's a question when I have caller ID?

"Hi, Edward! I just wanted to let you know that you will be having a visitor this week so don't be alarmed." What is she talking about a visitor? Someone is going to ring my doorbell? Like the Jehovah's Witness? If their looking for someone to preach the lord to and saving their soul too then there out of luck. What if there bleeding, or in need of assistance, I can't help them.

"Don't push her away. She needs something… I can't tell what but she needs something from the house."

"Her? A visitor? I need clarification Alice." I hate her cryptic remarks.

"I can't see much. Your future is blurry. All I can tell is that she's not a danger and all I can see clearly is her sitting at the top of the hill. Then it goes blurry, she hasn't made a decision or something. I wish I could be more help but be calm and help her." She whispers towards the end.

"Alice? Are you okay?" I get worried. Her breath is hitching.

"Edward you need to be fragile with her, okay? She is in some sort of emotional pain, Jasper could feel it through my vision." Wow is must have been strong is Jasper could feel it, he can only feel the most powerful emotions through visions.

"Okay Alice I promise." I whisper.

"Got to go, love you. Oh and Esme said she was going to come down sometime next week. "She hangs up the phone. That was a quick goodbye. Wonder what that was about?

Then I hear it, the rumble of a truck. I decided to live in a neighborhood this time. So, I have neighbors on each side of me and I know the sound of their cars as well as their friend's cars, but this one is different. It sounds like an old truck that is on its last leg. It doesn't pull down either of the driveways; it stops at the top of the hill and sits. This must be the visitor that Alice was talking about.

Being to curious I open my mind to hear her.

Silence.

What? That's never happened before. I contemplate all the things that could cause this and come up with nothing. Then decide that I need to get closer to her to figure this out. Maybe I need to get closer to hear her? I run faster than the human eye to the trees beside her car.

There she is in an old rusty red truck. Goodness that's an old truck. How does that thing still run? I move around where I can see into the cab. She's wearing a large navy sweatshirt and sunglasses, she has long brown hair that's more mahogany red than brown, wavy and long. With a heart shaped face, but wearing such a sad, lost expression. With as much as I can see around her sunglasses. How can someone so beautiful be so sad? Her scent, I breathe her in from the open window on the driver's side, Freesia so simple yet so good. She's just staring at my house, and then I see the tracks of tears running down her cheeks. She's crying? Angels shouldn't cry. Then I remember that I can't hear her. Not a sound. Complete silence.

She sits there till it gets dark at 5:30. I just sit in the tree watching her cry and work through the emotions on her face until she moves and starts the old beat up truck and drives away. I follow her like the stalker I am to the Comfort Inn across from the Bojangles. I turn around and run. As I run I think of all the questions she brings forth. Why is she here? Why did she just stare at the house and cry? Why can't I hear her? What has her being so sad?

Day 2 she does the same thing, arriving at 12 and staying till dark. Just sitting and watching the house while I'm sitting and watching her. Wearing a long sleeve t-shirt today, the same sunglasses, and her long beautiful hair in a pony tail I can see more of her expression. She looks even more lost today then towards the end of the day she gets this shocked and determined expression on her face. I wish I could read her mind and know what she's thinking. I wish she would take the sunglasses off so I could see her whole face and eyes. Maybe I could read her mind that way, through her eyes.

Day 3 I'm waiting for her in what I have dubbed our spot. I hear her come around the corner but she doesn't stop she goes straight for the driveway with a look of determination on her face. I hop down and run to the house and up the stairs. Then try to act calm and occupied. For goodness sake she can't see you though the house. I shake myself as I hear her breathing deeply in the car. She rustles around, and then I hear the truck door slam. I steel myself for the inevitable. What does she want? I've been watching her watch my house for 2 days. Now she wants to come to the door? What is she going to do when I open the door? Maybe she thinks someone else lives here? I mean I only moved in 4 months ago.

I hear her on the front porch steps, then the doorbell. I hear her murmur "It chimes just the same" She must have been here before. Guest or resident?

I make my footsteps easy to hear and human paced as to not scare her. I open the door and see the most beautiful brown eyes I've ever seen, so dark and deep. She looks shocked to see me open the door.

"Can I help you?"

She stares at me a couple seconds to long to be polite, I feel a little smug and happy when she looks me up and down. Does she find me as attractive as I find her? Or is it just the vampire aura I give off?

"Miss?" I say again hoping to hear her voice again.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I'm Bella." Bella, meaning beautiful in Italian. The name of my angel. She blushes, and all the blood rushes to her face. Beautiful. That innocence making my beast growl in lust. It shocks me to my core. Never in my century of vampire life have I ever been this turned on by one girl. Her scent is getting to my head making me woozy. Then she starts moving away from me making my beast voice his displeasure.

"Hey what are you…?" I say when she starts moving the flower pot that has been here since I moved in. She uncovers three pairs of red handprints on a white back ground contrasting loudly against the dark tan of the house. I never even noticed them there since I've moved in. Esme probably didn't have the heart to paint over them. Then I smell her tears, breaking my heart a little at her inner pain that radiated off of her. She reaches out and puts her hand over the littlest one and whispers softly "They never painted over them."

**Review if you want me to keep going. I love the idea of the story but I need motivation to keep going.**


End file.
